Sometimes Nightmares DO Come True
by Donatellolover
Summary: A one-shot that takes place a few weeks after Good Genes ep. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: TMNT is not mine, I don't own anything here.

This is just a stupid idea that I dreamed about one night. It seemed cool at the time…but I don't know. Anyway, here it is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream."-Edgar Allen Poe._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donatello once again had fallen asleep on top of his keyboard. And been unlucky enough for Leo to walk in and catch him. It was Saturday, and when any normal teenager would probably be sleeping until noon, the not-so-normal ones were up and would be training fiercely.

"Lack of responsibility" Leo had called it. Just because he fell asleep at his computer one time!! Well it was more than one time, but what Leo didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. So for his 'lack of responsibility', the purple clad turtle was stuck with extra chores. As if he didn't have enough to do already…..

With a keyboard indented face, Donatello walked into morning practice late. It wasn't even his fault he was late. He had been held up being lectured for the millionth time. And oddly enough, Leo still made it to the dojo before he did. Muttering darkly, he walked up and stood by his other two brothers.

Unfortunately, Splinter had left for some kind of 'quest', so naturally Leo had taken over. "Before Sensei left, he informed me to train us extra hard during his absence. So you know what that means."

The three younger siblings groaned in unison. "Awww…Come on, Leo! Why can't we just chill out and relax for once??" Mikey tried to use his puppy dog eyes, but Leo was having none of that.

In fact, Leo seemed down right disgusted by the mere suggestion of relaxing. He got right up in Mikey's face and said coldly "Because, _Mikey_. Our enemies don't '_chill out' _or '_relax_'! What do you think would happen if they just busted in here?? Would you be prepared? Or would you get your ass killed because _you_ were being lazy?!!"

Both Raph and Don looked at each other in surprise, while Mikey held his head low and started sniffling. Then they both looked at Leo, he didn't even looked fazed by what he had just done to their baby brother. Before Raph could get a word in, Don spoke up. Leo had gone too far, and now it was Don's turn to be disgusted. With all the tension from Leo's return that crowded the lair, he had reached his boiling point.

"YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM??!!" Don was visibly shaking and he had to keep his hands into tight fists so he wouldn't attempt anything rash.

It went quiet for a few seconds, they all looked at him like he'd grown to heads. Even Mikey had stopped crying to gape at him.

That was when it happened. He knew the feeling. He knew, because it had happened once before. He could feel his muscles growing. Getting bigger, snapping all of his ninja gear until there was nothing left. It didn't take as long this time. Now he towered over all of them; eyes glowing red, sharp teeth glistening, and claws ready to grab his prey. With a feral growl, he grabbed the closest one to him, which was Raph. His body moved with a mind of it's own. All he could do was watch, with bloodthirsty satisfaction. Watch and relish in the taste of Raph's blood that filled his mouth when he bit into his neck. His body throbbed with delight, and his mind trickled with pleasure as he heard a blood-curdling scream.

Then, black. It was everywhere. The images were all gone. The only thing he could feel were hands shaking him, and someone screaming for him to wake up. He didn't want to, he could still hear screaming. Horrible, terrible screams that made his skin crawl. But then he recognized the scream. It was him. He was the one screaming. Quickly, his eyes shot open then shut again when a bright light invaded his foggy mind. "I'm so sorry, Raphie. I'm so sorry.." he sobbed.

"Donnie! It's okay, Donnie! We're here. It's okay!" Hearing Raph's voice, he opened his eyes again. He wanted to make sure it wasn't true. That he actually hadn't ripped open Raph's neck and _enjoyed_ it.

All he saw were blurry images at first, so he rubbed his eyes and noticed as the blobs turned into his brothers and father. They all looked so worried. Don looked down at his hands, just to double check. He found that his hands looked normal. So it _had_ been only a nightmare.

On the outside, Don looked just as terrified and shocked as he felt on the inside. What if that ever _did_ happen? He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he hurt his family.

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head, and it was laughing. Had he gone crazy?

_No, you're not crazy._ The voice spoke in mock delight.

Who's voice was that? And what did they want?

_I am you, Donatello. Only I am your dark side. Everybody has one. Only yours in more dangerous than your family realizes. I was released when you mutated that second time. And I'm the one creating your nightmares._

That was impossible! There was no way that anything the voice was saying could be the truth.

_Sometimes nightmares DO come true, Donatello, and I'll be waiting for that day to come. The day when I will once again be set free and you can do nothing to stop me._ The voice cackled wickedly. Like a broken record, the words replayed again and again in Donatello's mind.

A determined look set across Donatello's face. He didn't know how, but he WOULD stop this..this _monster _from ever being free again. He wouldn't let it hurt his family. Slowly, Donatello stood up and faced his family.

"I'm okay, guys. Just a nightmare." He assured them. They smiled at them, concern in their eyes and a knot formed in his stomach when those words played once again through his head.

_Sometimes nightmares DO come true….._

____________________________________________________________

Ooooo…creepy. His dark side seems like a jerk, am I right?

But please Review so I know just how badly it sucks, okay?

Thanks. =D


End file.
